Interlude
by Jigoku Hikari
Summary: Pressed up against the wall. Both hands trapped, pinned above my head with ease. Lips, hot, press onto mine. He doesn't hesitate. Desperate. Lustful. He wants this as much as I do... SasuNaru yaoi. Explicit Content, PWP.


**Summary: **Pressed up against the wall. Both hands trapped, pinned above my head with ease.

**Rated M** for sex in it's purest form.

**Word Count:** 1,457

**Disclaimer: **Shall never own any characters used.

**WARNING!** Yaoi, anal, PWP, lemon... Explicit sex. Not what you're looking for? Read no further.

**Interlude**

Pressed up against the wall. Both hands trapped, pinned above my head with ease. Not even bothering to fight it.

Lips, hot, press onto mine. He doesn't hesitate, wanting to taste. So desperate. Lustful.

He wants this as much as I do.

Hips grind into mine- I can't help but groan. _Oh God, __**more**_.

Sloppy, hurried kisses down my neck. Breath hot. Sends shivers down my spine. _Let me __**touch**__ you…_ My wrists are held tighter- No. _Dammit…_

Again, a kiss. Passionate. My knees want to give out from it; would if I wasn't being held up. I buck against him- _More._

He lets go and falls to his own knees. I pant, my lips dry, watching. Pants, unzipped, undone, pulled down over my ass. Just enough.

No hesitation. My breath chokes as he easily takes me into his mouth. Head tips back, my sighs aimed at the ceiling. Right hand falls to the finest black silk, tangling in it; _You're too __**good**__ at this…_

My mouth's hanging open shamelessly. Both of my hands now in his hair, a light tug. Lean more against the wall- legs'll give if I don't. My body arches as teeth scrape over the tip, trembling, moaning. Fingers, hot as the pits of Hell, touch and play with my balls. He deep throats me- I choke back what would've been my loudest moan yet. My fingers grip tighter in his hair, pulling him closer, urging- desperate- _Keep going._

Panting, getting closer. He's holding the base, licking upward, running his tongue all over the head. Lips are then on it, practically making out with it. _Fuck it_- I'm moaning now, quiet though. _Feels. So. __**Amazing**__…_

I'm trying to keep from squirming, needing more, back into that mouth. Ridiculously close to coming, can feel it. "Ahhh…." _Yeah…_ Now I gotta keep from fucking his face. (_Go __**faster**__, dammit!_) It's _so_ hard to do; I whimper from restraint.

A moan vibrates through my cock, pretty much shattering my world. Hips jerk, forcing myself deeper down his throat. (_Sorry!_) I know what he's doing but I have to look. Can see his arm moving, jerking himself off rather quickly.

His eyes snap open, like he knew I was looking. They're instantly looking up at me. Dark. Unnerving. So heavy with desire.

Jerking himself off. Looking at me like that.

All for me.

"Unhhh!" I didn't hold back. It's all too much- I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna-!

"Shit-!" I yank him off me before I blow (_though I'm sure you'd swallow/enjoy every drop_).

"Ahh-!" his eyes snap back shut, hand still going, still masturbating.

I smirk as I catch my breath, calm myself down. Take a step down from my near-orgasm high. Have to wait a few seconds to find my voice. "You better not get off without me…" My hold on his hair lessens, left hand falling to my side.

He stops, looking up at me again. His palm running over his tip, smearing the precum dribbling out. "Don't worry." He leans up, pressing a tender kiss under my belly button. "I'm not _that_ rude."

Lips, tongue, trail up my stomach. Pause at my chest only to take a nipple into his mouth. Sucks on it, rolling teeth and tongue over it; fingers on the opposite, _fucking tease_.

I yank him up to stand, be at my level. Smash our lips together. _I want you __**so badly**__…_I take lead, dominating his mouth, not giving a chance for him to fight. He groans into it, pressing himself closer- the thrill of having a shard of satisfaction. Hands are at either side of my head; leaning against the wall, a fraction of stability.

My hand reaches down, enclosing around his cock and pulling. His forever moonlight- kissed skin is smooth, his flesh thick, hot, pulsing in my palm. _I want this inside me…_ I swallow another groan, this one deep and long. I touch him expertly; I know how he likes it, what to drive him crazy. My strokes are slow, along the entire length. I feel his hands cup my cheeks- loving. He presses impossibly closer, hips rocking, rolling into my hand.

The kiss turns ruthless. His tongue probes deeper, teeth nipping harshly into my lips. He's not bothering to mask the moans, the whimpers, of appreciation. It's all enough to leave us both breathless.

He pulls back, gasping, air. Still cradling my face, pressing his nose against mine. Every sigh fall onto my lips- can still taste him. I thumb at the slit, smearing the huge glob of precum; a raspy gasp.

We're staring. His gaze heavy, unlike anything I've seen before. He's coming undone before my eyes. Just this stare could have me coming over and over.

_I wanna __**scream**_.

Can't think of anything else.

_Sasuke._

I release his cock to take hold of his hair, near the nape- I know. Pull hard- he hisses loudly, entire body leaning back with my pull. Rasping for air, the sensation too much.

"Fuck me." It comes out as a fierce growl.

_I want nothing more than you_.

Suddenly turned and shoved into the wall. Too fast for me to see, to realize. Press my right cheek against it, welcoming its coolness. Waiting; seconds are too long. Shallow panting.

Just the head presses in. Pulls out. Same length pushes back in again.

_**TEASE!**_

"Teme…" A whisper. A whimper.

Sounds pathetic.

_I __**need**__ you!_

Flesh pushes inside, thick, long. Barely wet, nearly not enough. Wince as it goes deeper, nails digging into the wall, the sting, burn, of being stretched. But he knows- he's slow until I feel pubes on my cheeks.

I could moan, from feeling so deliciously _full_. Kisses press onto my neck; he's waiting. I don't want- _I can't wait any more!_

"**Move.**" A demand.

He grabs my wrists- know where this is going!- again pinned them above us. Hands are still holding them on the wall as he begins rocking his hips. Little movement, slow, teasing.

Mind's wiped, blank. Clean slate. My eyes close, drowsy-like. Nothing but _feeling_, giving in. "Mmm… Yeah…" Just feeling him moving inside me, however little, is so amazing, euphoric. Press my right temple to the wall- all the more stability. Relax more- length goes in deeper. Hear him moan.

His strokes get longer, slightly speeding up. Still holding my wrists. He's missing that earth-shattering spot, but I don't mind- he's _**fucking**_ me; it's all I care about.

I hear as he takes a deep breath (_to keep from coming?_); it's hot, going down my spine. He releases my hands, but I keep them there like he never had. They instead hold my hips, angling, arching them up-

_Oh God, I know what this-_

"**Uhhhhn!**" Jaw falls straight down. Nails scrape down the wall, probably leaving gashes.

He won't stop (_**Better**__ not_). Pounding, impossibly deep, so fast. Slamming, balls slapping my ass. So merciless. Love it.

"_Haa! Haa! Haa!_"

They fall from my mouth, unable to stop them. (_You like me screaming, anyway._) All I can do is tremble violently with every thrust, allow the mind-blowing pleasure to take me away, claw at the wall, scream until I scream myself hoarse, run and dive-bomb closer to orgasm-

_You are the __**only**__ one I will allow to see me like this._

_ Don't you get it, Sasuke?_

I can't hear myself. I hear him loud and clear, still panting, moaning. My back arches- "Ah! Fuck!" I'm done.

I cream the wall. Realize mid-orgasm he's beating me off. Watching my own jizz spurting out only makes me wanna come more. (_Is that wrong?_) One second it won't stop, the next it is- _No! More! _ Gasping, wishing so badly it wasn't so damn short.

Feel him blast his load, losing it too. He's kissing my shoulder as he rides it out; it's wetness feels far too good right after coming. I moan as he slows down; a sick pleasure, feeling his cum start to drip out. So great.

We lean on each other, gasping, sweaty, longing to collapse to the floor. This lay's just as good- _as incredible_- as all the other times. He hasn't pulled out; can feel his cock shrinking. The wetness becomes more apparent. (_Jeez, how much did you come?_)

"Dobe." Voice is weak, next to my ear.

Lithe arms wrap around me. The warmth makes it feel like I hadn't been touched the entire time. He nuzzles at the shell of my ear.

The only time he'll show any sort of true affection. Doesn't need to say any more, and I don't mind. Don't need to hear it.

I know.

**END**

Written 12/2 - 12/28/2008. Edited 8/12/2014


End file.
